


Shut up and Bend Over

by fembuck



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Object Insertion, Power Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and H.G. are destined to do more than just meet at gunpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme

Myka’s lips pulled back in a snarl and she pressed the muzzle of her gun into H.G.’s forehead and advanced on her, forcing H.G. to back-peddle until her back collided powerfully with the wall. 

“I see we’ve found a way to get around that pesky ‘brain needing oxygen to function’ thing from our first date,” H.G. began smiling as she looked up at Myka through her eyelashes.“I applaud your ingenuity.I’d hate for unconsciousness to make me miss out on a second of this.” 

“Shut up,” Myka barked pushing the muzzle against H.G.’s forehead until her smile broke and a grimace twisted her lips. 

“That’s no fu…” 

“Shut up,” Myka repeated, drawing the gun down along H.G.’s cheek and then using the muzzle to trace her lips before she forced it into H.G.’s mouth.“Or I’ll find a way to shut you up.Do you understand?” Myka hissed, staring straight and hard in to H.G.’s eyes. 

H.G. released a few short choking sounds, and then, keeping her eyes trained on Myka’s, she inclined her head subserviently. 

Myka regarded her silently for a moment, wanting H.G. to really remember the feel of the gun in her mouth, and then, with a satisfied smirk, Myka pulled the gun out of H.G.’s mouth, wiped it on her pants and pressed it against H.G.’s forehead once again. 

“Well, what do you want then?” H.G. asked in a voice that was both steely and petulant. 

“I want you off my stack of cases, but like bed bugs you just keep on popping up when I finally think I’ve gotten rid of you.So, what I want isn’t really a concern.It’s what I’m going to do that you should be interested in,” Myka replied grinning darkly in a way that H.G. found inconveniently attractive. 

“And what’s that, darling?” H.G. drawled regaining some of her sass after having to fellate a gun, but not feeling nearly as much sass as she was projecting. 

“Well, I’ll tell you,” Myka said conversationally.“The first thing I’m going to do is tell you to unbuckle your belt, undo your pants and take them all off until from the waist down you’re as bare as human in a state of grace.” 

“Make me,” H.G. challenged smirking up at Myka. 

Myka smiled back and drew the gun down H.G.’s cheek again, hard and slow before she jammed the muzzle into H.G.’s cheek and breathed out, “How’s your gag reflex after 100 years in bronze, Helena?I’m guessing not to good, but if you want confirmation I’d be delighted to help you find out.” 

H.G. released a frustrated rush of air from her nostrils, but irritably muttered, “Alright, alright,” until Myka took the gun away from her cheek. 

“Go on,” Myka said, watching H.G. closely as she took a few steps back from her, her gun never once wavering from the part of H.G. it was trained on as she moved. 

H.G.’s jaw clenched momentarily in frustration and her nostrils flared with anger, but after allowing the brief lapse in comportment, she pulled herself together and gave Myka a big smile before she reached for her belt and began to undo it and then moved on to her pants and undid those too.She glanced up at Myka coquettishly as she disrobed, and when she turned her back to Myka and bent over to remove her pants, Myka gasped at sight of her, and for a moment the smile on H.G.’s face was real. 

“How now, Mistress?” H.G. asked once she had straightened up and turned back around to face Myka. 

“Take off the jacket,” Myka ordered roughly, her voice a touch deeper and raspier than it had been before H.G. bent over. 

“Quelle surprise,” H.G. muttered. She slipped the jacket off of her shoulders and then lifted her eyebrow imperiously at Myka as the jacket hit the ground. “I think I can guess what’s next,” H.G. said bringing her hands up to the top button of her shirt.” 

“You’d guess wrong,” Myka shot back at her, moving quickly to bat H.G.’s hand away from her chest before she pinned H.G. against the wall again.“I’m sure your tits are amazing, but your little strip tease just stole the time you might have been able to use to charm you’re way out of this,” Myka said with faux sympathy before giving a lazy shrug. 

H.G.’s eyes widened ever so slightly in reaction to Myka’s words, but Myka saw the change and breathed in deeply with satisfaction before she stuck her foot between H.G.’s legs and kicked it back and forth until H.G. widened her stance to Myka’s liking. 

“I hope you’re as big of a slut as people speculate, Helena,” Myka drawled smiling smugly, “Because if you don’t lube up quick as a barely legal co-ed at a millionaire’s retreat, this’ll just be for me … which I’m actually fine with.” 

“You’re bluffing,” H.G. said, lifting her chin defiantly though the tremor in her voice spoke to her concern. 

“Does it feel like I’m bluffing?” Myka asked as she shoved her hand between H.G.’s legs and cupped her sex, flexing her hand against H.G. possessively a few times before drawing her hand away only to swiftly bring it up between H.G. legs hard. 

“No,” H.G. gasped, eyes closing as she concentrated on swallowing the sharp cry that threatened to escape from her when Myka’s hand slapped her.“It doesn’t,” exhaled heavily a second later. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Helena,” Myka taunted. 

“I gathered,” H.G. replied, her speech clipped. 

“Do you feel this?” Myka asked, bracing her arm along the wall above H.G.’s shoulder so that she could press the butt of the gun into H.G.’s neck. 

“I do,” H.G. whispered. 

“Remember it’s there,” Myka said, leaning into H.G. until she could feel the agent’s warm breath on her ear. 

With that said, Myka reached down again to pet H.G.’s cunt.H.G.’s jaw clenched as Myka ran her fingers along the length of her, but despite the rage in H.G.’s eyes, Myka’s fingers moved smoothly.H.G. was wet, not dripping, but she was wet and getting wetter by the second. 

“You’re a real freak, aren’t you Helena?” Myka asked, laughing softly as she continued to stroke H.G.“You’re getting off on this.I feel it.I can feel how much you want me to fuck you all over my fingers,” Myka taunted, drawing her thumb over H.G.’s clit just so that she could smile when H.G. gasped in pleasure.“You could as well stop glaring at me like that.It’s not at all convincing when your body is pumping out more lube than a KY factory.” 

H.G.’s eyes flashed and Myka could tell she was contemplating trying to strike her, so Myka pressed the gun into H.G.’s neck warningly and kept it there until H.G. settled down and slumped back against the wall. 

“You know, I thought I wanted to hurt you, Helena.But, after some consideration it actually turns out that I’m happy you’re enjoying this,” Myka began thoughtfully as she slipped a finger inside of H.G. and thrust into her a couple of times before impaling H.G. on a second finger.“I think about the look that will come into your eyes … the rage that’ll flash in them when your body betrays you and I make you come. Shivers, Helena, the thought gives me full body, tingly shivers.” 

“Fuck you,” Helena spat. 

“I doubt that you’ll have the energy to return the favor when I’m done with you, but if by some miracle you’re up for it, I’m game,” Myka replied affably. 

Myka slipped a third finger inside of H.G. then, and once she was sure H.G. had adjusted to the additional finger, Myka started to thrust into the other woman with purpose.She stopped the slow, shallow teasing and pushed inside of H.G powerfully and deeply.Myka leaned forward and pressed her lips against the corner of H.G.’s mouth again and again until H.G. finally turned her head, and when Myka took possession of H.G.’s lips, she thrust into H.G. so hard H.G. pushed up onto the tips of her toes. 

Myka’s mouth was relentless and when she stilled her fingers inside of H.G. so that she could stimulate H.G.’s clit with her thumb, H.G. moaned into her mouth and Myka drank the vocalization like a fine wine. 

“Turn around,” Myka barked out, suddenly pulling back from H.G.“Brace your hands on the wall,” she ordered in a voice that was both breathy and tense. 

H.G. shivered slightly and then inclined her head before presenting her back to Myka once more.She braced her hands on the wall and then bent slightly, presenting her ass to Myka like a present. 

Myka came up behind H.G. and pressed the butt of the gun into thin, pale material of H.G.’s shirt and then with her other hand she reached between H.G.’s legs and ran her fingers through the wetness pooled there, the wetness she had created. 

“Do you like it from behind?” Myka breathed out, drawing the gun down along H.G.’s spine and then down further over the crack of H.G.’s ass.“You look good from behind,” Myka said hitching H.G.’s shirt up even higher so that she had a completely unobstructed view of H.G.“You’re a devious, snaky bitch, but you _are_ lovely.” 

“Thank you,” H.G. muttered before she was forced to turn her attention to suppressing the shiver that threatened to take over her body when Myka drew the gun between her legs and used it to stroke the length of her pussy. 

“You’re welcome,” Myka breathed out, and then to H.G.’s immense relief Myka removed the gun from between her legs and pressed the damp muzzle into her back again. 

A few seconds later, Myka’s fingers were between Helena’s legs once more, stroking and thrusting and pinching and Helena couldn’t stop her head from dipping down as pleasure flowed through her.Myka had her at gun point and bent over like a little bitch.She should have been furious.She should have been planning revenge.But all she wanted to do was moan and beg until Myka made her pussy come.Damn Myka to hell, but she was right.She did like.She did want it.And Myka _was_ going to make her come. 

“I feel you tugging on my fingers, whore,” Myka panted.“Are you close?You’re close aren’t you, you dirty little bitch?You’re gonna come all over my hand, aren’t you?It’s like a Pavlovian response with you.Something vaguely phallic shaped enters your cunt and you can’t help but moan and come like a whore.” 

H.G. bit down on her lip hard as she tried to fight it, but she couldn’t contain the moan that rose up in her as Myka spoke, and when it reached Myka’s ears and she laughed, H.G. couldn’t help moaning at the sound of that as well. 

“Helena,” Myka breathed out, laughing softly once again.“Don’t worry, once I start something I always finish.I’ll give you all I’ve got.” 

H.G. just closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. She was already getting fucked up against a wall doggy-style and there was no way that she was going to pass out after coming on top of that. 

Myka drew the gun away from H.G.’s back and reached around the inventor until the cool metal of the gun pressed against H.G.’s clit. 

H.G. cried out. 

“You like that?Good, cause I’m not moving it.Now reach down and hold it against you.I want you to hump the gun.I want you to hump the gun while I fuck you.” 

H.G.’s body trembled and though she wasn’t certain she’d be able to support herself with only one hand, she reached underneath and pressed the flat, cool barrel of the gun against herself, her hand flexing and pressing it against her clit in time with Myka’s thrusts. 

Soon H.G. was panting and thrusting against the gun with increasing power and speed as Myka continued to take her from behind, and then H.G.’s head flew back, she cried out loudly, her hips bucking uncontrollably as hot tears of pleasure streamed from the corners of her eyes.

When her orgasm subsided, her body stilled and she thought she’d be able to remain upright, but then an aftershock hit her, her legs turned wobbly and she started to fall until Myka caught her around the waist and gently guided them both to the ground. 

When H.G.’s mind cleared a little more and she was confident that she knew who and where she was, she tilted her head up to look at Myka and found dancing eyes and a bright, happy smile directed down at her. 

“You really liked that, huh?” Myka asked softly as she reached out to stroke Helena’s cheek, her own cheeks colouring slightly though she looked and sounded pleased with massive orgasm she’d just given Helena.“I didn’t go too far?” 

“No,” Helena breathed out, reaching up to cover Myka’s hand with her own, giving it a squeeze before she brought it down to her lips and kissed Myka’s palm.“It was perfect.You were perfect.Thank you,” Helena said softly, holding Myka’s eyes intently with her own.“It was wonderful.” 

“I’m glad,” Myka said, relaxing a bit now that she was sure Helena was fine and nothing had gone wrong with the role-play.“I … I kind of liked it too actually,” she admitted a bit sheepishly a second later. 

When Helena had first proposed the scenario, Myka hadn’t been sure that she’d actually be able to go through with it.The idea of pointing a gun at Helena, even an unloaded one, unsettled her and she didn’t particularly like the idea of being deliberately verbally and physically cruel to Helena either.But Helena had been so careful and tentative when she asked, and Myka could see the longing in her eyes, and she had to at least try – for Helena.She’d thought that it would have been hard but she adjusted to the scenario remarkably well and as the game went on she’d lost herself in it. 

“Kind of liked it, or liked it?” Helena asked lightly though she was watching Myka’s face carefully to make sure that the answer she got was honest. 

“Liked it,” Myka breathed out.Her cheeks coloured a bit at the admission, but a smile soon chased the blush away and Myka added, “I’ve never seen you so obedient.I think I like having you under my thumb.I might have to hold you at gunpoint again.” 

“Darling,” Helena purred, bracing herself on her arms so that she could lean over and kiss Myka, “That had better be a promise,” H.G. continued, nipping playfully at Myka’s lip. 

“Of course,” Myka breathed out, allowing Helena to lay her back on the ground so that the inventor could have her fun, “As long as you promise to let me see you in a corset.” 

Helena smiled and then climbed on top of Myka before possessively running her hands over Myka’s ribs. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Helena declared, and then she grinned at Myka and bent down, drawing Myka into a deep kiss.

 

The End


End file.
